


Sams drunken night

by GabrielLives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel in the Bunker, In the bunker, M/M, One Shot, Porn, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, blowjob, drunk, i was almost drunk when i wrote this, sams drunk, whisper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Sam is drunk, bored and trolling for internet ass. And who do you think is showing up for that.This is my first attempt at smut, at least more than a few lines of silliness. This wasn't even supposed to go there. It just progressed that way. I thought it would be a short one. Oh well.





	Sams drunken night

**Author's Note:**

> i was drunk when i wrote this and buzzed when i finished it. when i proofread it, i loved it but i'll let you guys be the judge of that. this started out as a way shorter fic, but it flowed out this way. i just let it go where it wanted.
> 
> also i was drunk because of poor sweet cas in episode 12x9. they all just stood there while he was pouring his heart out! someone go hug that sweet angel!!

Sam was drunk.

 

He was sitting on the floor of the bunker passing the night playing a handheld game of solitaire he had learned from a a friend on a day drip in high school his freshman year. Take 2 cards for matching a suit, 4 cards for matching a number. Try to get all the cards out of your hand. It was a simple game but Sam had never won. Not once.

 

Dean was passed out on the couch on the opposite side of the coffee table Sam was sitting at. He could hear Dean snoring slightly, a box of Triscuts in his hands, almost falling off the couch.

 

They were watching The Omen, which Dean had picked out and then unceremoniously fallen asleep to. He was only drinking beer, so Sam was surprised when he had looked over and he was sleeping. _Whatever_ he thought. He was drinking Bacardi and Sprite so he didn't care and kept playing his game, and every now and again he would get on his whisper app and say random stuff.

 

“Damien is fucked up” Sam posted.

 

He stared at his phone, and when he didn't get a response right away he sneered at his phone and tossed it to the table.

 

A few minutes later he got bored with his cards and his movie and he posted again.

 

“I am druuuunkkkkk!”

 

 _That should get me some attention_ , he thought. _Lets see who we get._

 

He had finished the last of his drink when his phones notification sound went off.

 

“Someone sent you a private message.”

 

 _Sweet_ , Sam thought. _Someone to talk to. Lets see who I got. Maybe they just want me for my body._ He could hope.

 

<Hiya, kiddo!

 

Hello you>

 

<Whatcha doing up this late at night?

 

Drinking and being bored>

 

< Alone? That's not right.

 

Yup. I am alone now that big bro is asleep>

 

<Do you want some company? I've got candy!!

 

Yeah, nothing about that sounds creepy>

 

<Where are you? I bet I can find you.

 

In a bunker and you'll never find me.>

 

…

 

…

 

Hello?>

 

Sam pursed his lips waiting for a response.

 

Are you there?>

 

 _Oh well,_ he thought. _Guess I'll do this myself._

 

Sam slowly got up and made his way to his bedroom. He didn't bother to wake his just as drunk as him brother.

 

A shower and a session of self love and Sam would be in bed, he told himself. But by the time he got to his room, all he could do was flop face first on the bed and wait for sleep, which wouldn't take long. Then he heard a sound like wings.

 

“Whats a bird doing in here?” Sam asked to no one in particular, being totally serious.

 

“A bird? That's so rude, Sam.” said a familiar voice that Sam didn't want to recognize.

 

“Gabriel” he said as he sat up in his bed but he didn't open his eyes.

 

“The one and only!” he said with too much energy for Sam to deal with right now.

 

His only response was to flop back on the bed with a loud groan.

 

“Go away!” his voice muffled by the pillow.

 

“Wakey wakey Sam a lam! I'm so bored!!” Gabriel had jumped up on the bed with Sam, his feet straddling Sams hips. Gabriel was jumping like Sams bed was a trampoline and Sam was thrust away from sleep in the worst way.

 

Gabriel took one last giant bounce on Sams bed, then landed on his knees, still straddling Sams large body.

 

“A little birdy, different from me of course, told me that you are soooo drunk. Its totally not me. Definitely not me.” his mischievous eyes couldn't lock with Sams, as he was still buried in his pillow.

 

“Yeah OK.” Sam wasn't playing along and Gabriel upped his game with a frustrated grunt.

 

“Seriously, Sammy. Pay attention to me! No time to sleep. I know what you need.” that last line was said seductively, because how else would Gabriel say a line like that. He could be handing you a band aid and still say that exact line like he was handing you a vibrator. It got Sams attention, though.

 

“And what do I need?” Sam asked, still hiding in his pillow. He was starting to get his erection that he thought he lost earlier. He was half hard now.

 

“Please! You are fishing all over the inter-web looking for ass! Do you think I don't know what you're doing? I'm an archangel of the fucking lord! I know all! I see all!” he was getting dramatic for show here. “but I always come for you Sam-ich.”

 

The last line was whispered in Sams ear, and the sensation prickled through his entire body. The alcohol wasn't helping either. His erection was full and Sam was desperate to free it from his pants.

 

“Were you messaging me?”

 

“Are you saying you didn't know it was me? I'm hurt, kiddo.” Gabriel feigned a frown. He tried getting off Sams massive body, but Sam rolled over and tried to grab him by the wrist. But he was still majorly drunk, so he managed just to slap him across the chest as he was rolling.

 

“S-sorry. Don't be mad.” he was on his back with Gabriel sitting over his erection. “This is so fucking hot.”

 

There was a silent pause in the room.

 

“Gabriel, did I think that or did I say it?” Sam genuinely wasn't sure.

 

“Oh, you better believe you said that out loud!” Gabriel was practically falling over laughing.

 

Thank Chuck it was dark in his room. Sam turned all kinds of red, not that he didn't have rosy cheeks from being tipsy already. Now he was embarrassed, too.

 

“You know, there's no filter on a brain when you're drunk. You just say what you mean. Isn't that interesting, Sammy?” Gabriels voice was dripping with sarcasm. “Now what was it that you said?” Gabriels gentle and mischievous eyes suddenly turn serious and demanding. “Say it again, Sam” his face was so close to Sams he could smell Gabriels breath, sweet and minty.

 

Sam was having trouble breathing with the full power of an archangel demanding the truth. He had to give it.

 

“This is so fucking hot. You on my dick like this. I can't handle it.”

 

“That's what I thought you said. You'll regret saying that, Sam Winchester.”

 

With that, Gabriel went in for a rough kiss. He was taking, not letting Sam get an inch on him. Gabriel had to be in control here. The kiss turned into all tongues, noisy and wet. Both men were enjoying themselves thoroughly.

 

Sams hands started wandering down Gabriels chest, looking for a way to move things along to the next level. He had gotten to Gabriels belt when his hands were grabbed almost too violently and thrust above his head.

 

“No,” Gabriel said breathlessly. “not yet. Not when your drunk.” Sams face went overly sad, trying to pull his best puppy dog eyes. Gabriel chuckled at Sams attempt at manipulation.

 

“Don't worry, Samoose. There are other ways to have fun.”

 

Gabriels hand left Sams wrists, slowly tracing the lengths of his muscly arms and chest. Gabriels grace kept Sams hands in place, but the rest of his large body was free to squirm and wriggle. Just what Gabriel wanted.

 

Gabriel pushed up Sams shirt just a bit, up past his abs, but that's all. He kissed and licked every muscle. Every dip in skin was traced with fingers and tongue. The V muscles at Sams hips were especially cared for. The light movements made Sam twist and laugh, moan and grind into Gabriel. Every touch was incredible.

 

Gabriel slowly worked his way to Sams pants. He unclipped the belt, slid it off the gorgeous man trapped underneath him, marveling at what he had. What he could do.

 

All of a sudden, Gabriel had a tug at his heart. There was no way that Sam would agree to this if he was sober. And although this was the hottest thing he had seen in years, decades even, he wouldn't take advantage of Sam when he was unable to think straight. He released sams hands from his grace and leaned in close to Sam

 

“Sam, I'm sorry. I won't do this to you. Not now. Not when you're drunk.”

 

“Then make me not drunk.” Sams free hands were exploring Gabriels face, his neck, his chest. His body was wiggling underneath Gabriels smaller frame looking for pleasure. Sams erection needed to be satisfied.

 

“No.” was the response he got. “Lets get you in the shower. Hows that sound?”

 

“I'm not getting in there with out you. I want this, Gabriel”

 

“You don't know what you want right now. I wouldn't want you to feel terrible in the morning.”

 

Gabriel had climbed off of Sam by now, trying to lift him off the bed to head off in the direction of the bathroom. He had Sam sitting up, his legs hanging off the side of the bed, when Sam grabbed both his arms and pulled Gabriel in so their foreheads were touching.

 

“You are so dense.” Sam whispered. “I've wanted this for a while. I don't need to be drunk to tell you that. But apparently that's what I need to be for you to come at me like a teenager. What a perv.” Sam laughed genuinely but gently. “Plus I'm not even that drunk. I know what I'm doing, you idiot.”

 

All Gabriel could do was stare silently at Sam, like he couldn't understand what was just said to him. After almost a full minute of eye sex Gabriel came down to kiss Sam harder that before.

 

“Are you sure, Sammy? You cant take it back in the morning.” Gabriel started kissing sams neck.

 

“Yes, of course I'm sure. I want your short little body all over me. I want you to touch me all over. I want you to fill me up!”

 

Gabriel couldn't take any more and pushed Sam back so he was lying on the bed again. He was all riled up and couldn't be bothered to take annoying clothes off the old fashioned way, so with a snap of his fingers Sam was completely naked. Sam didn't seem to notice the difference until Gabriels mouth was kissing his hips and thighs. The sudden realization that he was naked and exposed raised noises out of Sam that drove Gabriel insane with lust.

 

Gabriel huffed out Sams name over and over as he ran his lips and hands over Sams thighs.

 

“Gabe, please! I need you to...”

 

It was all the encouragement Gabriel needed to hear. He grabbed Sam by the hips and took Sam into his mouth. He started bobbing his head up and down, slowly at first. He had to take a little time to get used to Sams length. As his throat grew accustomed to being invaded so dramatically, Gabriel was able to take more and more of Sams cock into his mouth, getting rewarded with more ragged and dramatic noises from Sam. Louder moans, he was practically yelling Gabriels name now. All of Sams sounds were enough for Gabriel, and he kept up his pace, only wanting the delicious sounds in return.

 

Sam could feel his body tensing up more and more, and he knew he was close.

 

“Gabriel! I'm...I'm close!”

 

“Then give it to me, kiddo.” Gabriel whispered. “Give me all of you.”

 

Sams hands reached down and entangled into Gabriels hair, and his hips bucked up into Gabriels mouth. Sam gave a few hitched breaths and his orgasm broke free, escaping into Gabriel. His body unconsciously fucked gently into Gabriels mouth, spilling all he could into his new lover. And Gabriel took all that Sam gave to him, savored the taste. He wanted to remember all of this night. All the sounds, smells and tastes. He would probably never get another chance to experience it again.

 

As he was still reveling in the experience of Sams body, Gabriel was pulled up to Sams face and a kiss was placed on his lips. It was a gentle, loving kiss and Gabriel savored it. It was as special as the rest of the night Sam gave him.

 

“I don't have to be here in the morning, if you don't want me to be.” Gabriel sighed. He didn't want that at all.

 

“Wow, you really are a big idiot.” was Sams response. “That was amazing, and I want you to stay. Can you stay, please?”

 

Even though it was dark in Sams room, Gabriel could see honesty in Sams eyes, and although he would never admit it, it brought a tear to Gabriels eyes.

 

“Sure, kiddo. I can stay.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! let me know if i was right when i loved it.


End file.
